1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a multi-phase signal generator and a generating method thereof, and more particularly, to a multi-phase signal generator and a multi-phase signal generating method thereof with low power-consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
In current technology field, a multi-phase signal generator often uses an oscillation circuit to provide an oscillation signal having a precision frequency, uses a plurality of delay circuits to make the oscillation signal delayed in different extents, and then performs logic operations on the delayed oscillation signals so as to generate a plurality of phase signals with different phases. By means of such scheme, the oscillation frequency generated by the oscillation circuit is hard to be fixed and the delays provided by the delay circuits are hard to be controlled. Thus, it is easy for the generated multi-phase signals to become staggered overlapping signals and causes signal interference.
Another scheme in the prior art is to use frequency multiplication manner for generating an oscillation signal with relative high frequency, followed by performing, for example, a logic operation processing by using the generated oscillation signal with relative high frequency. This scheme requires a frequency multiplication processing. During the processing on the oscillation signal with relative high frequency, it needs massive power-consumption so as to unnecessarily waste energy.
In short, a more energy-saving and more precise multi-phase signal generator is needed to be developed in this technical field.